Stargate Atlantis: Omni Guardians
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: while in Afghanistan Lieutenant John Sheppard was on patrol he finds a device that sends him into the future, where he meets Teyla for the first time and a new race of aliens called the Guardians.


**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate Atlantis" and its characters are the property of**

**Sony Pictures, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp.,**

**Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for**

**entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No**

**copyright infringement is intended. The original characters,**

**situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not**

**be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission. Flora is the only character from my own imagination.**

**STARGATE ATLANTIS: OMNI GUARDIANS.**

FADE IN:

EXT.

On Earth, somewhere in Afghanistan Lieutenant John Sheppard is on duty serving his country. While on patrol John discovered something in the sands.

JOHN SHEPPARD

What is this?

He decided to unearth whatever was buried in the sands. He bends down, and places his weapon down on the ground. He looked at the device that was unknown to him. Little did he know that this thing he had unearthed would send him on an adventure through time.

JOHN SHEPPARD

Wonder where this device came from and who put it here.

He looked at the device, and it suddenly glows, and a light appeared and surrounded John. It looked like some kind of teleportation. A signal is activated, and is sent into space. John suddenly disappears.

INT.

Cheyenne Mountain, the place where a military base is. The base is called the SGC. Alarms blare, and Teyla Emmagan leader of the facility, comes from her office to Stargate Command, and looked at Walter Harriman.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

What's the problem Walter?

WALTER HARRIMAN

Well, um...look for yourself.

Teyla looked down at the gate and noticed a young John Sheppard standing there with airmen pointing guns at him. John put his hands up.

JOHN SHEPPARD (HANDS UP)

WHERE AM I? WHAT IS THIS PLACE. CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Teyla looked back at Walter then at John, she wasn't sure how to explain the place he has appeared to. Teyla grabbed the microphone, and spoke into it.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

Welcome, John to the SGC.

John looked confused, looked back at her and answered her back.

JOHN SHEPPARD

Do I know you? Cause you obviously know me.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

Yes you do know me. I'll explain everything to you when you come up here. Airmen can you please escort John to the briefing room.

AIRMEN

Yes Teyla.

The airmen turned back to look at John to talk to him.

AIRMEN

FOLLOW ME SIR.

John followed the airmen to the briefing room to talk to Teyla, once there Teyla sees him and hugs him. John accepted the hug considering he is in a strange place that he's never been to before until today. Teyla sees that John doesn't recognize this place and notices on his uniform that he is a lieutenant.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

Lieutenant Sheppard please take a seat, and we will try to answer any of your questions. As we have questions for you too.

JOHN SHEPPARD

Well yeah, one minute I'm patrolling in Afghanistan and the next I'm here in this strange place. You're not from around here are you?

TEYLA EMMAGAN

I'm Athosian, and I'm from the Pegasus Galaxy. You and your team saved my people from the Wraith.

JOHN SHEPPARD

What's a Wraith? Pegasus Galaxy? And saved you...I've never seen you before until today. You say we've met before, but I don't ever recall meeting you in Afghanistan.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

We've been friends for the last 7 years John.

JOHN SHEPPARD

7 years, how is that possible?

Rodney comes into the briefing room to see Teyla and noticed a younger looking John Sheppard standing there. He turned to look at him and something went off in his head. He looked at Teyla and spoke.

RODNEY MCKAY

Hi John...Teyla that's not our John Sheppard.

JOHN SHEPPARD

Hi. Um...What do you mean I'm not John Sheppard, of course I am.

RODNEY MCKAY

My name is Rodney Mackay, but I'm guessing a you are from a different time frame or reality.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

Rodney, are you saying that this is John Sheppard, but from a different reality or time frame. But how is that possible, and is that why he doesn't know me?

JOHN SHEPPARD

What would cause me to go through time and why did you look surprised to see me?

RODNEY MCKAY

Did you find anything, when you were on patrol?

John thought for a moment then replied to Rodney's question

JOHN SHEPPARD

I found a strange device and it accidently sent me here.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

How's that possible Rodney? Has there been any strange devices found there?

Rodney thought for a minute then said.

RODNEY MCKAY

Now that you mention it, there was a device found in that region, and sent to Area 51.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

Can you have that device sent here for testing, so that we can send this John Sheppard back to his world. Cause, if we don't send him back he won't be here to meet me and the other Athosians, and stop the Wraith.

RODNEY MCKAY

Alright I'll see what I can do.

Rodney leaves the room, and suddenly the alarms sound, and both Teyla and John leave the room, and are looking at Walter.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

What is it Walter, and could you turn that alarm off?

Walter turns off the alarm and spoke.

WALTER HARRIMAN

Sat com and Norad have picked up a signal on radar, and it looks like a ship.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

Why do I get the feeling you being sent here and them showing up are connected?

Suddenly standing in front of them was an alien that looked very much like the humans walking on earth. You wouldn't have believed it was an alien. She was beautiful. She had shoulder-length brown hair and grey eyes. She had a fair complexion. She had a perfect figure and looked to be about 5' 5" in height. She appeared to be young but they figured she was probably older than she looked. John was amazed at how pretty she was. She was dressed in a long dark blue dress that made her almost appear pale. She gave them a smile.

FLORA

Don't be afraid, we mean you no harm. My name is Flora. My real name can't be said in your language, you wouldn't understand. That is my ship in orbit around Earth. We need your peoples help. Millions of years ago a ship crashed on Earth and inside it there was a device that made it possible to time travel to different times in space.

JOHN SHEPPARD

Are you the reason that I am trapped here in this time frame. What kind of Race are you?

FLORA

We are a light-based, dark-shelled species and are called the Guardians. We can absorb the DNA of another species and take over its traits and looks. Our economy is dependent on one technology; time travel as you can see. We watch time and don't interfere. Our government is ethical in it's own way. We come from a high gravity world. We do have a rivalry with another race who we thought wouldn't use our technology for bad uses. But..

JOHN SHEPPARD

In other words you're like a shape-shifter? So, let me guess they betrayed your trust?

FLORA

Yes. I was there when you touched the item and sent you here and have awaited your arrival. How was I to know you existed here already? Correct, now they have their eyes on Earth and changing its history. I'm sorry, but both our people are in danger.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

We will help you all we can, but can you send John back to his time frame?

FLORA

I'm afraid not, if the device is used again they will learn the location of Earth. See they have been to Earth before, but that was billions of years ago, since then their records of the location of Earth has been lost.

JOHN SHEPPARD

It's alright, I'll help out your species and mine, but in return I just want to return home. What is that race called?

FLORA

They are called Omni, who have the same abilities as us. They could even be on Earth already.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

Is there a way to locate them? Are you female of your species?

FLORA

No, there isn't. And yes I am.

Flora pushed a few button and both Teyla, and John were on board Flora's ship.

JOHN SHEPPARD

Where are we?

FLORA

Welcome aboard my ship.

Flora pushed a few button and a screen popped open. She continued to looked at it, then sighed.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

What is wrong Flora?

FLORA

According to my reading a ship is on the way to Earth.

JOHN SHEPPARD

How long until they get here?

FLORA

3 days.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

3 days, it doesn't give us much time to get ready.

FLORA

No, it doesn't.

Teyla looked around at this ship then back at Flora.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

This ancient Technology is integrated in the ship isn't?

FLORA (NODS)

We were friends with them until the Wraith attacked, then we went into hiding.


End file.
